The Drexel University College of Medicine currently has >$25 million/year in funding from PHS and other extramural sources. We have embarked on a strategic growth plan to double our externally funded research and training by year 2006. Quintessential to accomplishing this goal is the required enhancement of our facilities to accommodate the growing research needs of our faculty, staff, and students. The animal facilities at the Queen Lane medical campus serve the needs of investigators in two research-intensive basic science departments (Microbiology & Immunology and Neurobiology & Anatomy) and others working in the area of neurosciences. To partially address the existing deficiencies in this animal facility, we had previously submitted a CO6 grant application (1 C06 RR 17558-01) to the NCRR requesting funding for procedural, surgical, quarantine, and storage space. Given the score, it is anticipated that this grant will be funded as of July 2003. The present proposal should be viewed as an extension of our previously funded grant application to further rectify the deficiencies in this animal facility and to support the emergent needs of extramurally funded research investigators. The need to undertake the proposed enhancements has been further accentuated by the recent outbreak of Mouse Hepatitis Virus in the rodent colony in this facility necessitating the de-population and termination of many critical experiments. The specific aims of this proposal are to: 1) install 12 (twelve) Class II Type A2 biological safety cabinets in conventional and barrier facilities; 2) acquire Microisolator tops for rodent cages; 3) provide appropriate emergency electrical outlets to support biological safety cabinets; and 4) upgrade the microprocessor control panel on the existing GETINGE(r) Novus I High Vacuum Steam Sterilizer. Collectively, the proposed enhancements/modernization of the existing facility would provide a superior and most cost-effective way of dealing with adventitious rodent pathogens (such as mouse hepatitis virus, etc.) and protect both animals and research personnel from contamination. These much needed improvements would further facilitate the projected growth of PHS-funded research in this institution and allow us to maintain compliance with the provisions of the USDA Animal Welfare Act and DHHS policies related to the proper care and use of laboratory animals.